


Taken By Surprise

by blossomdreams



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Future Fic, M/M, aged up otabek, because they're cute, mentions of viktor and yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossomdreams/pseuds/blossomdreams
Summary: Yuri has reached a place in his feelings for Otabek where he doesn't know if it's the right time to start a relationship. However, he comes to a decision when Otabek shows up on his doorstep.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I have fallen in love with Yuri on Ice. It was such a great show that when it ended this fic came to mind. I had a plan to post it on Christmas, but after the holidays works too. I looked up a few things on the wiki to use for this fic that I hope is alright. I hope everyone had a great holidays. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It was so stupid. Yuri resisted the urge to look at his phone again to track his package to Otabek. He grumbled and sunk deeper in his seat while he stared at his phone. He thought he would be over this by now. It’s not like he was fifteen anymore, he was seventeen now, well into making a name for himself in senior division. He had countless medals to his name and collected more each year. He made records, broke records, and aimed for the best. Yet, he still didn’t have any patience when it came to things like this. Yuri could care less if the package made it to Otabek by Christmas, he just wanted it to make it to Otabek safely.

Yuri grumbled as he flipped through his Instagram to try and distract him. He wrinkled his nose at another picture Viktor posted of their Christmas tree. Yuri knew that Viktor started to celebrate Christmas after Yuuri moved in with him, but he didn’t have to post a new picture of their tree every day. Yuri rolled his eyes and flipped to another picture, which happened to be one of Viktor and Yuuri in front of their tree. Why did that pig have to show Viktor that tradition?

Yuri ignored the pang in his chest when he looked at them. Lately, it was harder for him to ignore that feeling he got when he looked at Otabek. They grew closer since they met, keeping in contact through the phone, meeting up when they could, and hanging out when they had the chance. Every time they met Yuri pushed his feelings down. He thought that maybe he could practice harder, he wouldn’t have to think about it. Until, he hurt his ankle that laid him up for two weeks, and those thoughts grew.

Yuri knew that Otabek would be practicing in one of the skating rinks in St. Petersburg. He didn’t know the exact dates though. Yuri invited Otabek to join him whenever he came by. Part of him wanted Otabek to join him for the holidays. He knew the sensible thing would be to wait, until they were a bit more stable in their lives to start a relationship. But another side, a really annoying one, that wanted to try. Honestly, he blamed Viktor and Yuuri. If they weren’t being so lovey dovey about him all the time, it wouldn’t have rubbed off on him!

He returned to his phone and flipped to another picture which happened to be Mila in Italy shopping with Sara. That was pretty common, the two grew close throughout the years. He flipped over to Georgi’s profile who was in France with his new girlfriend. At least he wasn’t as weird as he used to be. Yuri flipped over to Phichit and looked at a few of his selfies before he flipped back over to the tracking. He smiled when he finally got the email that it made it safely.

Well, that was one less thing to worry about now he had to figure out how to make it through dinner with Viktor and Yuuri. Yuri got up to walk over to the closet to pick out his outfit when there was a knock on his door.

Yuri stopped as he frowned at the door. He didn’t remember ordering anything, maybe Mila sent him something? He grumbled when the knock happened again. “Coming! Coming!” He opened the door ready to address the delivery man when he nearly dropped his phone.

“O-Otabek?”

Otabek held up the package in his hand. “I forgot to tell you that I got your package before I left yesterday, but I thought it would be good to tell you in person. So, can I still take you up on your invitation?”

Yuri nodded. “Yes, of course you can. Oh, come on in.”

Otabek stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The minute he moved to drop his bag by the door, Yuri wrapped his arms around his neck. “…I’m happy you’re here.”

Otabek wrapped his arms around his waist. “It’s good to be here. Oh, wait, I have something for you.” He reluctantly took his arms away from Yuri and turned to his bag. He knelt down and dug through it for a little while before he took out a wrapped package. “Here you go.”

“You didn’t have to, you know.” Yuri said as he carried the package to the couch.

“I wanted to.” Otabek said as he followed him.

Yuri took a seat and ripped open the paper before he could open the box, his cat returned to the living room.

“Oh, this is my cat Mika. I don’t think you’ve met her before, but she’s in all my pictures. Mika, this is Otabek.” Yuri gestured as Mika walked over to him. She stared at Otabek as he waved at her. “Nice to meet you.” He slowly reached out and rubbed her head. Otabek gave a small smile when she leaned against his hand.

Yuri took a picture before he thought about it. It looked so good he couldn’t resist. He placed his phone down and opened the box. His eyes widened when he pulled out a cat keychain, a pair of gloves, and a cat phone case. He looked over at Otabek who continued to pet Mika without looking up at him.

“I wasn’t sure what you wanted, so I got you different things that I thought you would like. So…I…wha?” He hummed when Yurio wrapped his arms around his neck. Mika fussed at the sudden stop before she walked away again to her toys.

Yuri leaned back with a smile. “Thank you. I really like what you got me.”

Otabek returned it as he loosely placed his arms around his waist. “You’re welcome. Thank you for my gifts too. I’m already wearing the scarf, I’ll wear the sweater later on this week. Oh, and I have the phone case you got me too.” He reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone to show him the teddy bear on the case.

“I’m glad it finally got to you I thought it wouldn’t.” Yuri said. He looked at the case, then back at the cat one in his lap. “Hey, you want to switch cases?”

“Why? You don’t like the cat one? I thought…”

Yuri shook his head. “It’s not that, I do like it, but it won’t be long before we have to go back to our schedules. So, I wanted to know if you wanted to trade cases. You know, if you want to?” Yuri didn’t know what was worst. The look on Otabek’s face or the fact that Yuri could barely get the question out. It was such an easy one too.

Otabek nodded. “That sounds like a good idea to me.” He took off his case and handed it to Yuri, who handed him his cat case.

Yuri looked at the teddy bear on the back of the black case. It would be new to have a different case, but it was cute. “It’s not too bad.”

Otabek nodded. “It’s not. Now I’ll have another thing to remember from this trip.”

“Wait, what’s the first thing?” Yuri asked. He swallowed when Otabek placed his hand on his cheek and stared in his eyes. Yuri looked back into those eyes, eyes that were serious towards everyone, but softened for him. Yuri wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what to say. He didn’t think there was anything he could say.

He pressed his hands against Otabek’s chest, he leaned forward as Otabek closed the gap between them with a soft kiss. His mind started racing as he returned the kiss. He didn’t know that Otabek felt the same or that his lips were so soft. His heart pounded in his chest when Otabek pulled him closer.  He knew they would have to work something out between them, but they could do it.

Yuri moved to slide his hands through his hair when his phone went off with a familiar ringtone. Yuri broke the kiss with a growl and grabbed his phone to quickly answer it. “I’m going to be there! I’ll call you back later!” He hit the end button before he threw it back on the couch.

“Who was that?” Otabek asked.

Yuri rolled his eyes. “Viktor, wanting to double check with me again. I already told him I would be coming and maybe bring a guest. I don’t know why he wanted to check with me again.”

“Wait, you told Viktor you might have a guest?”

“M-Maybe! I mean you’re here right? You’re my guest, okay!” Yuri looked away to hide the flush across his cheeks.

Otabek chuckled as he turned his head back to him. “That’s fine. I would like to join you.”

Yuri nodded. “Good, cause I won’t be able to survive another dinner alone with those two.”

“Really?”

“You’ll see what I mean.”

Otabek hummed. “Okay, so what time does the dinner start?”

“It’s at seven.”

“It’s five now, do you want to get ready?”

“We’ll get ready soon. There’s something I want to do first…” Yuri whispered as he wrapped his arms around his neck again.

Otabek hummed as his arms returned around his waist. “Really?”

Yuri nodded as he moved to close the gap between them. “Yes…”

Otabek eased him down against the couch. “I’m sure we can find time.” He whispered before he kissed Yuri again. Yuri slid his fingers into his hair as he deepened the kiss.

Yuri might not believe in Christmas magic or anything like that, but he did like surprises. Otabek coming to see him had to be the best surprise he’s gotten. They could celebrate the holiday season in their way. They would be able to start to navigate their budding relationship together. Yuri wasn’t sure what would happen. It wasn’t in him to run away, he would deal with whatever happened. He did have a small hope in his heart that it would work out.

However, there was one thing Yuri didn’t need. He didn’t need to see Viktor and Yuuri’s knowing smiles when they showed up a few minutes late.

Oh well, at least he wouldn’t be by himself at dinner or at night again.


End file.
